


Drink Me A Dream

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Unexpected Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Neville to go out for <i>one</i> pint, and <i>five</i> pints later, Neville finds himself confessing things to Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imamaryanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/gifts).



> This story is a gift for imamaryanne on LJ and was posted in their stocking. Happy holidays!

They’d just go out for _one pint_ , Harry had said. _One pint_ , Neville had clarified. Harry had promised, so Neville had agreed. After all, what harm could one pint do? How late could he be getting home?

One pint turned into two, once Ginny and Ron arrived, and a third was added on with the arrival of Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. Lavender popped in with Justin, Susan, and Terry in tow, and that made for a fourth. Neville was on his fifth by the time Luna perched on the stool next to him and smiled.

“Hullo, Neville.” She swayed slightly, the stool turning back and forth in a way that caught Neville’s attention and he watched her move until it made his head spin, just a bit.

“Hullo, Luna.” He smiled then, trying to focus on her face. She was terribly pretty. He’d known this, of course, known it since they were still students and fighting a war. But wars weren’t the right time to tell someone how awfully fit they were.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” she said with a smile.

Neville blinked. He hadn’t spoken out loud, had he?

“Of course you did.” Luna patted his hand lightly. “But it’s quite all right. I like being complimented. You’re quite welcome to do it more, if you’d like.”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Oh.” Her expression fell. “Of course. I shouldn’t have assumed you meant _me_.”

“Wait.” Neville’s tongue had gone thick in his mouth, and he blamed the alcohol. _Five_ pints. Harry had promised it would be only one! “I meant—I mean—Bother. You’re pretty. I was thinking of you. At least, I thought I was thinking, but I suppose I was talking out loud. About you. At least I didn’t say anything terribly embarrassing about how I’ve fancied you since I was fifteen.”

Except.

Now he had.

Neville moaned softly and let his head fall against the hard wood surface of the bar. One pint _really_ needed to be his limit from now on.

“Really?” Luna sounded surprised.

Neville twisted his head to look at her, straightening slowly. She looked pleased, so he nodded. “Yeah. Just a bit. Or well, rather more than a bit, but there was a war and all at the time. It didn’t seem quite appropriate to try to kiss you.”

Her smile widened. “Of course it wasn’t then, Neville,” she assured him. “You were quite proper with all of us. But now—”

“Now?” he echoed.

Luna leaned in, having to stretch to brush her lips against his. “There. Now you know. I might just have fancied you a bit, too.”

“Fancied?” Neville asked, eyes wide and startled. “Me?”

Luna touched his lips. “Yes.” She considered him quietly. “Do you think we might go elsewhere? I’d like to keep talking. And kissing, perhaps. If you think you’d like to as well.”

“Yes.” Neville didn’t even think before he responded, sliding off the bar stood and offering her an arm. He caught sight of Harry and Ron out of the corner of his eyes. Ron winked, and Harry lifted his pint, and for a moment Neville wondered if they’d kept him drinking long enough to see if he’d make an arse out of himself, saying things without thinking.

But his friends wouldn’t do that, not to be mean to him.

On the other hand, it hadn’t worked out all that badly. He tucked Luna’s hand in his and went to kiss her one more time, just to see if he were dreaming, or if this were real.

She kissed him back.

Real.

Those five pints were definitely worth it.


End file.
